


The New Marks

by SandersShips



Series: DLAMP Soulmarked [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Children, M/M, Poly, Soulmate AU, deceit is named declan, different soulmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersShips/pseuds/SandersShips
Summary: The boys all get their Soulmarks as Logan turns five. (He’s in the middle of them all with ages.)Ages from oldest to youngestDeclan: 6Virgil: 5Logan 5Roman: 4Patton: 4
Relationships: DLAMP, Deceit Sanders/Patton Sanders/Logan Sanders/Roman Sanders/Virgil Sanders
Series: DLAMP Soulmarked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567132
Kudos: 120





	The New Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This story was influenced heavily by FanartFunart on tumblr by this post https://fanartfunart.tumblr.com/post/184661279405/filed-under-aus-i-do-not-plan-on-actually-doing . The original idea was theirs and I have been given permission to use it. I will be implementing some of my own ideas for story though!

It was Logan’s fifth birthday when the black marks appeared on his arm. He was only supposed to have one! Why was there four? The child didn’t understand, and before the party started he decided to ask his parents. They were supportive, telling him how lucky he was to have so many soulmates. So many people to love and who would love him. They told him about how the marks would color once he had met his soulmates. He would have to watch them to know though, as otherwise he may let them pass by and have no idea other than a faint warmth on his forearm as the marks colored in. However the child didn’t seem to mind much, far more interested in opening birthday presents and begging his parents to read the new book he had got. Yes, Logan loved to be read stories. And slowly his parents were teaching him to read and write too. Yes, truly it was a good day. As he played that day he could only imagine meeting the four people who would be with him when he grew up. They would be just as happy as his own parents. The five year old spent the rest of the day counting to four over and over, much to the dismay of his family.

Patton loved the colors. He had been four years old, coloring happily during his daycare art time when all of his color vanished. The child had begun to cry at the loss of color, telling his daycare sitters about what had happened. It took a bit of explaining before Patton could calm down, and his father had to come get him early. The boy knew about soulmates. He knew that everyone had different kinds of marks and symbols for their soulmates, and Patton had lost his colors. One day when he met his soulmate, his eyes would allow him to see colors again. But he had no idea who to look for! Would his soulmate lose their colors too? Or would they just be guarding his colors for him? How was that fair? He just didn’t understand… Patton drifted off to sleep in the car, still trying to think of all the colors he could. In his hand was alight blue crayon, the one he had been using when the colors all vanished. For now his would would be made up of blacks and greys. At least he knew he’d get his colors back one day. What Patton didn’t know was that his eyes had changed into a mix of six colors. His own natural light blue, a dark blue, red, purple, yellow, and green. It seemed he wouldn’t get all the colors back at once, but with every soulmate, he would come across another. 

Roman had been dancing around his home, the four year old moving around to Disney tunes when a different song played. He huffed and went to check his music when he saw that it was still playing. The little prince was confused, yelling out for his mother and explaining to her what happened. However when he admitted to hearing the happy birthday song, his mother smiled and informed him of his connection to his soulmate. He could hear the music they heard. It would be nice. He could hear the kinds of music they liked! That was… Whoever they were… for now though he was able to dance around the the music he heard at what seemed to be his soulmates birthday party. Yes, he would be very excited to meet the person he would spend his whole life with. Roman would be the best prince ever so his soulmate would be drawn to him like a knight! The child laughed happily, running off to grab his cardboard sword so he could play ‘knight and dragon witch’ with his mother.

Declan was six years old when he looked in the mirror and saw marks all over him. They were just black silhouettes, but they were all over his body. One went over his oddly colored green eye, then they trailed down his neck over his heart. There were so many different designs, and De found it hard to tell where one ended and another began. They would only gain their color and start to glow once he had met his soulmates after all. He could tell there was more than one with how much of his body was covered in tattoos. However the child had no idea how many there were… The black marks continued over his left shoulder and down his arm until finally stopping at his elbow. It was as if a whole quarter of the boy now had blackened markings. He didn’t mind though. The young boy was happy. This meant he would have lots of people to love! He looked into the mirror into his own two different colored eyes, grinning happily and running off to share the news with his auntie who had been watching him while his parents were away. 

Finally, Virgil. He was woken up late into the morning with what felt like someone writing on his left arm. However when he looked around, he was alone. He felt the same thing going over his neck, and he repacked a hand up to feel at it. It wasn’t really nice, but the five year old didn’t understand. He looked at his right arm, seeing the scribbles of words appear. However, he was too young to read them. As the words moved on to his chest as well he was confused. However he was still sleepy. He would ask his mother later about the words. For now, he was going to get back to his napping. He didn’t want to disobey his mother and get in trouble after all!


End file.
